Empty Hearts
by Ceo Shinji
Summary: Ah, the glorious days of high school. What will it hold for our two lovebirds? Sequel to Beginning of the End.


Regrouping

Author Notes: Hey, everyone. This is the last one of this little trilogy that I will write by myself. There will be three others that will branch off this one but it is going to be co-authored with my friend Mischa Kitsune on our joint account DulcinaandFueisu. Well, ok, Empty Hearts transcends into their high school years. Ok, now onward to story.

Koenma sat at his desk in spirit world, and was reviewing several papers on his desk when he came across something of extreme importance.

"Ogre," Koenma commanded.

"Yes, sir. What do you need?" George asked, coming next to Koenma's desk.

"Call Botan here it's urgent," Koenma ordered his faithful Ogre.

"Yes, sir." The Ogre left to get Botan.

Koenma sat back down in his chair. 'This is not good, not good at all,' Koenma thought, looking down at the paper that had caught his attention.

Meanwhile, down in the human world the school day had ended, but Kana and Nai had an archery club meeting.

"Hey, Kana," Nai called out to the brunette.

"Hey, Nai. Are you ready for the club meeting?" Kana asked, smiling at her friend.

"That's what I needed to tell you. I can't go today," Nai said, facing Kana.

"Why?" Kana asked, extremely curious. Nai rarely ever missed a meeting.

"Because Deora and I have something to tend to this afternoon," Nai said, not really sure that Kana would actually buy the story.

"Ok, uh...Have fun," Kana said. She sensed Nai was lying, but she wasn't going to accuse her of it.

"Thanks. See ya tomorrow," Nai said, running towards the door.

Kana went to grab her bow and quiver of arrows to start warming up. 'Something is up. Those two rarely do anything together,' Kana thought, following through with her first arrow. Preparing the second she felt it. Demonic eyes were watching her. Kana looked for the eyes and found them in a bush. She turned towards the bush, opening a channel of her spirit energy to the arrow.

"If you don't want to die, I suggest you to reveal yourself," Kana threatened the demon.

The monster laughed, leaving its hiding place. 'How are they getting here? This is the third one this week.' Kana thought, releasing the arrow and watching it hit the beast squarely in the forehead.

"Well done, Kana," a familiar voice came.

"Who are you?" Kana asked even though she was pretty sure she knew who it was.

"Koenma, of course, and there is a job for you," Koenma said, appearing before her.

"So this is the urgent business Deora and Nai had to tend to. But why separately?" Kana asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because we have a separate job for you. And beyond that, you know why," Koenma said, seeing the sadness grace her eyes and leave just as quickly.

"You just don't want to deal with me and Kurama because you're scared we will fight," Kana said, growing angry with Koenma.

"Seriously we have a separate job for you because you are the only one that can undo what has already been done," Koenma said, knowing he had the foul-tempered kitsune's undivided attention.

"I'll meet you at the statue. Then you can explain your case," Kana said, turning away from Koenma and walking back into the school.

Elsewhere, Genkai had gathered Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Deora, and Nai.

"So, why are we here?" Yusuke asked, looking at the old lady.

"Something extremely serious has happened," Genkai informed the group.

"Why isn't Kana in on this?" Deora asked, looking sternly at the woman.

"The kitsunes are opposing each other," Hiei stated, noticing Kurama's flinch.

"That, and she has her own worries right now," Genkai said, watching them closely.

"Like WHAT?!" someone shouted in the temple.

All eyes watching stared at the brown haired, brown eyed new comer.

"Please, old woman grace my ears with a worry I have," Kana said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Kana, why are you here?" Nai asked, being more calm than the others.

"While going to my own meeting decided to visit Genkai, and I found all of you here," Kana explained calmly. "But since I am not welcome here I will be on my way. Good day to you all," Kana said, leaving the temple.

"She's changed a lot since I've last seen her," Kurama said, guiltily.

"That is not Kana. She is more Tadeya now than ever," Hiei stated, pointing out something none of them could tell.

"Yeah, thanks to SOMEONE," Deora yelled, shooting Kurama a glare.

"There is no time for arguing," Genkai said, angrily. "Remember from a few years ago the hole that Maseru and his goons opened?" Well, it wasn't properly closed and now it is reopening, but bigger. Someone has to be helping it, or else it wouldn't be growing like this."

They all stood, dumbfounded and at a loss. Someone reopening the semi-closed hole. This doesn't look good for the group. What could be happening to their world as they speak?


End file.
